kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Cake and Streamers and Presents and....whatever else it is that kids have on thier birthday these days 07:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Aye, sir!, Aye, sir!! Happy Birthday DE!, Aye sir! *LA throws confetti*, anyways, Aye, sir! and Happy Birthday!}} 02:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC)|birthday=HAPPY BIRTHDAY DE!!! I know it's a day late, but I had swimming club yesterday :P Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!}} } (UTC)|excited=HAPPY BIRTHDAY DE!!!! YYYAAAYYY! :D I might just have to get present... O.o}} Gomensai 09:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Sorry about the reaction I had in the IRC, I was kinda out of it...anyways my true reactions were... AAAaaaaaa.a......a....AWESOME!!!!!!...AYE SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Sorry!!}} 07:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC)|Q=Sorry about my catchphrase being a bit annoying, I'll tone it down................}} Affiliation 21:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hey DE! You may or may not have noticed, but my new arena is up! I was wondering if you'd like to affiliate? If so, the coding is .}} Mah page. Question Why is my edit to the fake Vivi (boss) being reverted? I'm not vandalising the page, my edit has been reverted two times now without any reason (to my knowledge). I am simply adding a video of one of the two fights you have with him to the bottom of the page, like you have with many other bosses you fight in KH2. There are no other videos there, the one I posted is the first video on the page. Tyestor 01:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Tyestor Ice creamy goodness Check it out! Opinions are wanted as it's a bit of a rough draft right now. :) I'm not sure what to do for the award and this was the only thing I could come up with. :S Ideas please! :P 09:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that's why I worded it that way. The general idea is that someone could do something like 'Draw KH characters as inspired by your favourite anime' or do the reverse of 'Draw your favourite anime in the style of KH', cause I reckon they'd be fun themes. :) And DE must participate! We need someone to get the ball rolling... :P But yeah, I guess that's all set up and ready to go whenever, then! 22:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Templates 06:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC)}} 07:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC)}} Well uh.... 04:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC)|apologetic=W-well uh... PLEASEDONTEATMEIMSORRYIWONTDOITAGAIN!!!!! Does that work? Anyway, I'm extremely sorry. I honestly didn't realise... Guess i'll never do it again, huh?}} Hi I'm new I'm having some trouble with the format of my page you think you can help me please ```````FinalHeartLover fellow kingdom hearts fan Revamp Extravaganza!!! 08:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC)|happy4=Hello there, it's been a while!!! I've started working on the Terminus Revamp and I'll I've got left to do is create the page to 'advertise' the User Arenas. However, before I go ahead with creating the icons for each arena, I want to make sure that they are up to code and therefore eligible to be promoted. What I'm getting at is that it's time to start screening the arenas! Now, I'm pretty sure the process is pretty basic: Talk to the owners to make sure all the arenas look great (i.e. no grammar problems, astetically pleasing etc.) So, I don't mind doing this myself (which I think would be easier, cause I won't have to wait to collaborate with someone else who might end up doing something completely different to what I'm doing) but I was wondering if you wanted any input on how the user arenas will be handled. Like, any standards you have for arenas or how you want the page to look etc. So... any input you wanna have?? Also, how come your arena is closed? :(}} Mr. Enigma strikes again If you bother, use it. If not, give me a clear DE-ish reason...Or maybe details of what is like being born from a chrisallys :P Anyway, Use The Userbox!}} Hello Hi there,i was talking to user The Dark Master in my chatroom,and he noticed he has been blocked,he asked me to ask you why he was blocked,i'll be thankful if you tell. ~~Ghito~~ HEY DARK ENIGMA IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED AND GUESS WHAT? STOP MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS, MESS WITH ONE OF US YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BAN MY FRIEND MICAH, SHE IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE. MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE LEGEND AQUA, ROXASXION1314 AND ROXAS3LK. TOGETHER WE ARE A TEAM OF LIGHT ANDE DARK. PLEASE PUT MICAH BACK AND WE CAN ADD YOU TO OUR TEAM. WE ACCEPT NEW RECRUITS AND TELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS OKAY. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED 11:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello dark enigma & user soxra, we need to chat unblock via micah james i hearts please as you both know i have been triyng to get my user page back up and have become great friend to you two with the user's on here via this site is there any problem's with that if so tell me right here? and also why do you find me annoying? (i'm just asking that all shesh not a personal question ok) as for the e-mail address or password on here that is actually a fake for job hunts it is not real so with this in mind please help me get my user site back up also please tell tim about what ever i sent via message that i said "to say never mind on that and i didn't won't it to happen alright" also i hope to make a good friend with you Dark-Enigma that a good user name by way for you so you know that right? chat with you soon... micah james i hearts Hello D.E, If you have time on your hand's can we meet on irc? (Please) i have to chat with u about something personal & its not about my other message's just so u know that i will see u on there shortly and also i've talked to L.A(legendaqua) & so she agree with me about the ban so ok meet you there when u get the time... -- 20:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah J. You better reply to this! >_< Main Page Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We were curious if you are currently content with your main page and how it displays the right-hand column ad. If you are content with it, we completely understand. However, we are in the talks to do a giveaway on your Wiki and we would like to fix your main page to have proper columns. This would be a little bit difficult with your current main page templates as they stretch the width of the page and for columns to work - the left hand column would have to be 660px and the right column 300px. If you would rather not make the changes, just let me know. - Wagnike2 17:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Competitions... Fantasmic, Now open! Proposal Hi, i am an admin of the Spanish Kh Wiki and i 've an offer for you, the Spanish wiki needs an embajador and i want you to be this embajador, this embajador job is essentially to get good relations between the two wikis and help the Spanish wiki and vice versa,I hope that interests you and await your response, See Ya, Seicer and the Kh Spanish Wiki Staff (sorry for the errors i am use a traductor) Seicer Re:Cor 03:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Amazing... just... amazing. Thank you so much DE! I think I will keep the surname however, as it kinda adds a whole lot of the meaning to the name. See "Cor Atrum" is Latin for "Dark Heart". Anyway, is Kyo still colouring? Otherwise I might ask FR or Sox if they can do it...}} avatar wut? Ah, hello there friend. I am new to this website and a little confused. How do you exaclty have an avatar? Does the avatar not support jpg either? I've been looking for png avatars too but when I choose that file it loads for a couple seconds and says "no file chosen." Is this a glithc or am I using the wrong file types? If so, could you tell me where I can find an avatar supported on this site? (I originally planned to use an Absol, but this is a KH site...so im looking for Zexion or Luxord.) Thank you for your time. GOOD BYE MORTAL! ~Aris the taco cat of pwnage 19:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the help. I edited the Datascape too. Lol. Ok... I thought it was like, a problem with the images or something. Oh, and I just wrote out Episode 7 for the Datascape. Hope it helps with the wiki. : ) Thanks again. ~Aris the taco cat of pwnage 23:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) 23:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC)|leablade=Thanks for deleting that duplicate i uploaded. would u mind deleting 3DLeaTalk too? that twas a mistake as well...}} Ruh Roh Thank you! } (UTC)|excited=About my character drawing... it looks awesome! Thanks for all your help! It looks exactly how I planned it :D}} What do you mean... I made the page that I'm editing so I deserve to edit it Hi! Hi! Im a long time anon that has been using this great wiki and Im eager to start helping on it! What could I do? Sove on the IRC told me I could contact the staff, and you seem to be the head honcho here. -- Magolor Question 17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)~ Hey D-E got a question so since your offline at MSN I just ask here again like always. Do you got the "No Name" Keyblade ripped from BBS? If yes let me know. greez Shin 17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)~ traversetown from Square Question on Wiki Code Greetings Dark-Enigma! I was browsing this wiki and I really love the design and layout but one thing that sticks out that I would really like to implement in my own wiki would be the Game/Gameicon templates I see on various pages. Mostly what I am trying to do is have a single image (no plans for more than 1) appear on ALL pages in the location right above the Wiki Activity button, as it appears on many pages here. I am very new to wiki style but I have been coding for many years - I just can't seem to find how the code allows the images to appear up above in the header based on the code in the templates. I would really appreciate any help you could provide! ~=(iNate)=~ (talk) 20:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The Star has arrived Don't worry, I'm not a vandal or spam bot. I'm Red☆Star. Wow That was unexpected. IRC? 00:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC)